mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Crazy Jumps/@comment-24343248-20140622020321/@comment-24343248-20140629203100
Hola; amiga te respondre: 1) Bueno ; pero de seguro llorarian tanto los señores Quintel (Padres de Mordecai) y los señores SAlyers (Padres de Rigby) al ver a Todd y Eva y ellos les recuerden que son sus hijos perdidos; amiga escribiste acerca de Todd y LIs; pero acerca de Don y Eva; ahora que lo pienso si don admira a Rigby; seguro se tiño rubio como el; igual Lis se tiño castaña como mordecai; pero que opinas de que Don y LIs hayan estudiado juntos en primaria y secundaria; pero LIs y Don seguro fueron los favoritos de sus padres; pero Rigby sentiria celos de Don y Mordecai una ira terrible para difamar a Lis; y si mordecai golpea a Rigby no solo por quese mas debil; es alguien a quien LIs valora mucho; por eso; pero opinarias si LIs le presume a Mordo todos sus logros y lo hce ver que rigby; ademas de que LIs es superdotada ; mas inteligente que muchoss personajes; ella empata en inteligencia con skips y Eileen; ademas que opinas de que Lis haga que CJ y Margarita se vuelvan amigas para salvar a Mordecai; Rigby y Eileen y dejen su berinche; THomas salve a CJ y los se enamoren ADemas; Si hubieses visto aTodd y Eva en la secundaria (EStudiaron en otro colegio distinto al de Mordo; Rigs; Don y LIs); te recordarian a ellos: My Knight in Shining Armor Pero amiga en ques e parecen Shining aRmr a Todd y la Princesa Candace a EVa; segun tu dime de cada uno 2) TE dire como son los mutantes violentos: Elliotfour (Elliot Mutante): Tiene 4 brazos; se quedo calvo, conserva su inteligencia e identidad FAntasmonstruo N 1 (Fantasmon Mutante): Los dedos de su mano se convirtieron en 5 manos; sus ojos cambiaron a los de un felino; le crecieron colmillos; es muy salvaje y destructor Doughost (Doug Mutante): Ahora posee la habilidad de convertirse en persona; animal; planta o cosa; pero es muy inestable si se usa mucho, conserva su inteligencia e identidad Starlost (Starla Mutante): SE quedo calva sus barzos y piernas engordaron y le crecieron espinas en su cabeza; llora grasa por los ojos; es muy violenta y destructora excepto con Musculipo; no tiene tanta inteligencia Margatrocious (En USA y España) (Margatroz en Latinoamerica) (Margarita Mutante): Primero sus plumas de su cola se cayeron; le crecieron garras; su peinado cambio de color (de Rojo a CAfe con gris); comenzo a crecer (haciendola mas alta que Don; Elliot y DAniel); sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y su voz se volvio la de un hombre y habla como Gre (cavernicola); es muy agresiva y destructora; solo consideraba a Eileen y a John (su primo) como amigos; despues vuelve hacerse amiga de otros personajes; es muy violenta e impulsiva ; Mordecai y Rigby piensan que es mas cool que la Margarita original FAntasmonstruo N 2 (Fantasmin mutante): Su apariencia es igual la de su antecesor; pero es mas inteligente y bondadoso Musculipo (Musculoso Mutante): Muto en un monstruo de grasa; ; posee acido corrosivo; es muy fastidioso y violento excepto con su novia Starlost y sus amigos fantasmonstruo 1 y 2; no tiene tanta inteligencia Hellcar (CArro mutante): Carro muto en un mostruosos carro; pero es muy bonadoso e inteligente pero tambien muy violento; Hellcar se mecha con mutantes que quieren aruinar el desafio Utantes Inofensivos: Celia: Su pelo se volvio blanco y negro; Gary: SE volvio muy peludo y recibe estatica a cada rato Papaleta: Se le cayo el bigote Jade: SU cabello crece desmensuradamente 3) YA se que ave sera Molly; aca te paso su especie: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porphyrio_martinica https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porphyrio_martinica Pero amiga no me respondiste esto: Pero amiga en ques e parece la relacion de Rigby y don a la de Mordecai y Lis dime por favor segun tu, el motivo del odio del hermano mayor (Mordecai y rigby) es distinto (Celos caso de rigby) y (Difamacion caso de mordecai) hacia el hermano menor (Don y Lis); tu crees que LIs es tanto heroina como villana dime y opina por favor Pero segun tu son casi iguales pero no; Todd odia las matematicas no le gusta pra nada; de seguro Don le daria miedo el bosque y de lastirmarse; ademas no te agrada la idea esa que ambos tengan "Mapaches emplumados" (Ademas tiene casi la misma edad (Don es 6 horas mayor que Todd), dime que opinas del Donodd Que opinas de estas parejas Mordeva (Mordecai x Eva); Todgby (Todd x Rigby); Todarita (Todd x Margarita); Lisarita (Lis x Margarita); Eileva (Eileen x Eva) ; Donodd (Don x Todd); Lisva (Lis x Eva); Jereva (Jeremy x Eva); Jereodd (Jeremy x Todd); Chadva (Chad x EVa) ; Chaodd (Chad x Todd); Todug (Todd x Doug); Douva (Doug x Eva) que opinas de las que he escrito Y esto: Pero amiga; entendiste esto: ademas se me ocurrio que don sea el REy Helado; Lis sea Marceline (En Yo te recuerdo); LIs sea simone Petrikov (Reina Helada humana) y Rigby sea Marshall Lee (niño) y Don sea Marshall Lee (Adulto); me entiendes dime por favor y tambien opina por favor 4) eS que invente el intercambio de genero de los presonajes de USM : de Mordecai: Mordekari; de Rigby: Rugby; de Benson : Betson; de Papaleta: Piruleta; de Skips: Springs; de Musculoso: Musculosa; de FAntasmin: Fantasmina; de Thomas: Tomasa; de Margarita: Marcelo; de Eileen: Elias; d de CJ (Cloudy Jane): CJ (Cloudy Jake); de Don: Dona; d de Jeremy: Jenny; de Chad: Clara; que opinas; lo de SAndy; Jannet; y Twist; es que he visto que hay una wiki de hEroes (Pertenesco a esa wiki) y una wiki de Villanos; y estan Mordecai; Rigby, Benson; Musculoso; Fantasmin y CJ en las dos wikis (Heroes y villanos), es que si SAndy ,JAnnet y/o twst han hecho algo podrian estar en las dos wikis; t crees que LIs debe estar en las dos o solo en una (Heroes Wiki); tambien hare la de nuestros personajes: de LIsabella "Lis": Lexington "Lex" de Toddino "Todd": Tiffany "Tiff" de Evangeline EVA: Evan de Elliot: Eliana de Molly: Morty de DAniel: DAniela de sAndy: SAmmy de Jannet: Jackson de Twist: Twister 5) pero amiga; tendras qu eleer es acerca de Doug y de Chad y de Jeremy: Episodio: Demasiado Tarde: Sinopsis: Todd y Eva se reencontraran con un viejo amigo que es tambien un viejo enemigo de Mordecai y rigby: Doug (el doble imitador); Doug sabe que sus amigos de la infancia(Todd y EVa) desconocen sus crimenes; Doug tratara de evitar que Mordo y Rigs lo vean pero Todd y Eva lo invitan al parque; ahora Doug esta entre la espada y la pared Trama: Todo comienza en la noche con doug fugandose de la carcel; Doug se dsfraza de un policia despues de un mendigo y va a a ciudad; despues doug disfrazandose de civil no usando poderes usando ropa; una gorra roja (igual a la de su debut) lentes negros y usando remera gris y pantalones cafes; despues todd y eva agarrandose de la mano y ven a Doug; no lo reconocen hasta quea doug se le caen los lentes; Doug confundido por la siluetas cree que son mordecai y rIgby hasta que ve tienen ropa y usan dos medallones con los nombres de "Todd" y "Eva"; Doug recuerda algo de su niñez: (Recuerdo de doug) Una pequeña nutria estaba llorando por que sus padres se fueron creyendo que lo abandonaron; oyen el llanto de la nutria un azulejo y una mapache (ambos chiquitos); Todd (niño): DE que estas llorando, amigo; EVA (niña): No te pongas trite por favor; Doug (niño) : Quienes son ustedes; Todd (niño): Todd; es un gusto; EVa: EVa; es un placer; Doug: Me llamo Do u g; Todd y eVa (niños): DOUGGGG; Todd; EVa y Doug estuvieron en el parque infantil y ser divirtieron; Todd y eVa escucharon su histria y entonces descubren que sus padres volvieron osea los de doug; Dougg llorando abraza y besa en la frente a todd y eva y se va y promete volvera a verlos (Fin del recuerdo) Doug (llorando): Todd; EVa; Todd y eva: NOs conoces; Doug: Soy yo Doug; se quita su gorra; Rodd y Eva: Doug; Doug los abraza; Doug; Todd creciste mucho y te ves tan hermoso mi pajarito azulito; Doug agarra las cinturas de Todd y de eVa; Todd (sonrojado): Gracias; Doug ja ja; Doug: EVA esres una hermosa dama mi chocolate; EVa (sonrojada): Gracias; amigo doug; Todd y eVa: Doug podrias ir contigo aun lugar especifico; Doug creyendo que se un sitio cualquiera; Todd y eva lo guian al parque; Doug recuerda que lo capturaron; pero todd y Eva le dice que soh hermano menor de Mordecai y hermana menor de EVa; doug no pude creer que es amigo de los hermanos de sus enemigos doug deseperado; se va al baño y hace lo mismo que rigby (en Tocado); Doug conovoca un monstruo llamado Guod (Doug al reves); Doug trata de huir y salvara Todd y eVa pero es agarrado por sKips y Benson; Todd y eva le explican que doug es su amigo; llegan Mordecai, Rigby; papaleta; Musculoso; fantasmin y Thomas; Doug sintiendo que es su culpa va l espejo; Skips les dice a Todd y Eva que le digan lo que paso en tOcado; Todd EVA Mordecai y rIgby van donde doug y lo ayudan; Todd y Eva le dicen querepita el nombre del monstruo y doug se librad e el pero lo hiere; Todd y Eva desesperados lo llevan al hosptal; Doug despierta en el hospital; Todd y eva estaban sentados junto incluso los trabajadores del parque; Doug lllorando pide perdon y todos lo perdonen y consigue su libertad Todd ; Eva y Doug toman un juo y termina el episodio Prsonajes Principales: Doug (Protagonista/Antagonista) Todd Eva Mordecai Rigby Personajes Secundarios: Benson Skips Papaleta Musculoso Fantasmin Thomas Prsonajes de Flashback: Doug de niño (Debut) Todd de niño Eva de niña Antagonista: Guod (Monstruo contarparte malvada de Doug) (DEbut) Y este: Titulo: Busqueda Implacable Sinopsis:Todd y Eva les cuentan a mordecai y Rigby que tiene compañeros de departamento excelentes; y los invitan; Mordecai y rIgby van pero se dan con la sorpresa que son Chad y Jeremy (ambos de Reemplazados); Mordo y Rigs tratan de evtar de pelearse con chad y Jeremy por todd y eva; Jermy y Chad aparecian a todd y eva; pero aparece un virus llamado Belcebucio y seroba a todd y eva; ahora los cuatros chicos deberan trabajar juntos con TEchmo para salvar a todd y eva Trama: Comienza con mordecai y Rigby limpiando las ventanas; aparecen tod y eva sludando y pidiendole que les presten un ratito a Mordecai y rigby; Benson alegre les acepta; Todd y Eva se encuentran con mordo y Rigs; Mordy y rigs se decidan dar un descanso gracias a todd y eva Todd y eva les invitan a comer burritos a mordecai y rigby; Todd y Eva les comentan des sus compañeros de deapartamento; Todd comenta que son excelentetes trabajadores y amigos; Eva comenta quetiene buenos modales; les invitan a ver a sus vecinos; Al dia siguiente; MOrdecai y Rigby ses etaban preparando para conocera los amigos de sus hermanos; Mordecai y rigby le pide permiso a Benson y el acepta; MOrdecai y rigby usan la misma ropa que usaron en Acceso denegado (MOrdecai usa camisa blanca; corbata roja y Rigby usa remera negra con "Comienze la fiesta); ambos mordo y rigs ven a sus hermanos (Todd usasba un sueter blanco con rayas verdes; pantalones cafes; Eva usaba una remera zul; una bufanda rosada; una falda blanca ; unos botines morados y una bincha con un moño azul); los vieron y se saludan los arrendajos y los mapaches; Todd y Eva: Chicos queremos presentarles a Chad y Jeremy; MOrdecai y rigby se quedaron como fantasmas al oir esos nombres; y aparecieron el aveztruz y la zarigueya c; Jeremy usaba una camisa celeste y un pantanon negro; zapatos cafes y chad usaba una remera verde con un ahoja y panatlones blancos; los cuatros chicos (el azulejo; el mapache; el aveztruz y la zargueya) se miraron y recordaron como es conocieron; Todd y Eva trataron de hacer lo posible para llevarse bien pero Mordecai y Jeremy se peleaban aggrarando a todd, igual Rigby y Chad con eva; despues se van a un restaurante; los 6 amigos (Mordecai; Rigby; Jeremy; Chad; Todd y Eva); Mordy y rigs curiosos preguntaron como se conocieron todd y eva dijeron haberlos conocido desde el orfanato; Jeremy y Chad aclararon no ser huerfanos pero conocieron a todd y eva en el orfanato REcuerdo de Chad y Jeremy): Chad y Jeremy de niños conocieron a Todd y Eva de niños cuando Chad se lastimo y Jeremy trato de ayudarlo; y Todd yE va los ayudaron; asi nacio la masitad de Chad y Jerermy con Todd y eVa (Fin del recuerdo) Mordecai y Rigby nunca creyeron que el albino y el castaño cobnocieran a Todd y eva; Jeremy y Chad con ganas de llorar abrazan a todd y eva; Todd era abrazado por Jeremy mientras eva por chad; Jeremy y Chad les agradecian ser amigos de ellos; Todd y eva solo quieren que se lleven bien con sus hermanos; Jeremy y Chad ecidieron comenzar a ser amigos de Mordecai y rigby; Mordecai; Rigby y Todd fueron a tomarse fotos igual Rigby; Chad y eva Terminando la noche; Chad y Jeremy invitan de buena gana a Mordo; Rigs; Todd y eVa; tenian videojuegos y jugaron Mordo; Rigs; Jeremy y Chad; mientras Todd y Eva fueron a prepararles jugos y sandwiches; toda velada termino; Todd y Eva viendo que las tablets de Chad y Jeremy vibravan vieron y descubrieron que habia un virus pero el Virus dijo: VENDRAN CONMIGO; Todd y eva: NOOO ; DEJANOS; AHHH; Todd estaba en la tablet de Jeremy y eva en la de chad Jeremy y Chad se levantaron y vieron sus tablets y vieron a todd y eVa pidiendo ayuda; Jeremy y Chad les piden ayuda a Mordecai y rigby; Mordecai y rigby llaman a Skips y Skips llama a tEchmo; Techmo viendo que sus aprendice s 8CHad y Jeremy) estaban necesitados los ayuda; descubre que es Fin Ma gedon que quiere vengarse de TEchmo; Mordecai y rIgby deciden ir dondestaea el ; igual Chada y Jeremy para rescatar aTodd y eVa TEchmo los ayuda y los transporta; MOrdecai ; Rigby; Chad y Jeremy fueron a buscar a Todd y eva; vieron a fin Ma gedon queriendo matarlos a Todd y eva Jeremy y chad usan sustablets y las usan como espada y les cortan los circuitos y hacen que el virus colapse y muera; salen los 6 chicos Jeremy y Todd visitan a Mordecai en la cafeteria tambien estaban Rigby con Chad y Eva y los 6 toman un cafe y termina el episodio Presonajes Principales: Mordecai Rigby Jeremy Chad Todd Eva Personajes Ecundarios: Skips TEchmo Benson Personajes de Flashback Jeremy de niño (Debut) Chad de niño (Debut) Todd de niño Eva de niña antagonista: Fin Ma gedon (Reaparicion y muerte) 6) Gracias por perdonarme amiga; pero no merespondiste esto: Mike and Zoey PONIES; Total Drama Revenge of the Ponies P1; Total Drama Revenge of the Ponies P2; My Little Pony:Revenge of the Island Girls ES de Drama total y MLP ; veelo por favor amiga 7) Hay un problema; pudiste ponerle cabello largo a eva por que ella tiene cabello largo es que luce un poco sparecida a su hermano mayor Rigby Pero lo haras verdad osea este: Mejor te explico; en que ambos Todd y eva ; en version pony (Todd es un pony Pegaso y eva es una pony terrestre) y version USM (un azulejo y una mapache) Todd: Traje de Novio (traje negro; camisa blanca; corbata de moño azul; moño azul en la cola) Eva: Vestido de Novia (moños rosados en la falda; un moñote rosado en la cintura ; un moño rosado en la cola; corona de rosas blancas y rosadas y un velo blanco) 8) Pero no te entiendo esto : TAl vez (Explicate se tal vez por fa); creo qu ete refires al animal marron por que s e pareca don en ser cariñoso y su pareja es el pajaro azul que es igualito que todd o no Pero no me respondiste esto: Ahh; entonces Cheese y Coco se parecen a Don y LIs o no; y entnces donlis; por que deberian ser pareja dime igual cheese y Coco Pero el esfuerzo no fue en vano por que mordecai gano los 100 000 000 000 dolares y el premio En cuanto al dibujo de Eva pudiste ponerle cabello cafe largo y mangas largas en su vestido de novia de la princesa Cadance y tambien el velo de novia de la Princesa Cadance Ahora que lo veo estan los Todd y eVa de USM: RG Wending Todd by FURBYPUCCA98 Todd es el Shining Armor de USM o me equivoco RG Wending Eva by FURBYPUCCA98 EVa es la Princesa Cadance de USM o me equivoco